sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Проблема механического импеданса
Проблема механического импеданса (Mechanical Impedance Problem) - неоднозначность определения характеристического импеданса в механике вылилась в конечном итоге в 50-т лет бесполезных попыток обнаружения гравитационных волн. Импедансы в классической механике Теоретическая физика Современное определение механического характеристического импеданса в классической механике осцилляторов базируется на линейном законе Гука 1: : Z_{cm}=\sqrt{k_Gm} \ , где k_G \ - константа Гука, а m \ - масса кванта области, поддающейся деформации (в частном случае осцилляторов - масса шарика). Сегодня отсутствуют экспериментальные данные по константе Гука (несмотря на ее широкое использование в теоретической физике) и ее связи с модулем Юнга, который широко используется в прикладных дисциплинах, связанных с деформацией среды. Дело в том, что эта связь должна базироваться на микроскопической теории твердого тела (жидкости или газа), тогда как модуль Юнга - чисто макроскопический параметр. Размерность характеристического импеданса в этом случае равна "масса/время", т.е. по существу совпадает по размерности с "током массы", что безусловно противоречит аналогии с электродинамикой, где соответствующая величина является тривиальным электрическим током. Прикладная акустика Акустический характеристический импеданс (или звуковой импеданс) использует макроскопические величины в своем определении: : Z_{ac}=v_{s}\cdot \rho_{3Dm} \ , где v_s \ - скорость звука в механической среде и \rho_{3Dm} \ - макроскопическая трехмерная плотность массы. Очевидно, что это определение импеданса имеет какое-то отношение к распространению механических волн (поскольку испытывает резонансы), но исключение из рассмотрения микроскопических величин делает его невозможным для применения в волновом уравнении. Размерность акустического импеданса равна "масса/время/квадрат длины", т.е. по существу совпадает с двухмерной плотностью тока массы, что также приводит к противоречию с электродинамикой. Сегодня, значения акустического импеданса широко табулированы для различных газов. Механические импедансы в квантовой механике Впервые "квант циркуляции скорости" был предложен в средине 50-х годов для квантовых сверхтекучих жидкостей Фейнманом и Абрикосовым 2,3: : \oint_{L} \mathbf{v}\cdot\,d\mathbf{l} = n\frac{h}{m}, \ где n может быть как целым, так и дробным числом в общем случае. Дальнейшее развитие даный вопрос получил в работе Якимахи (1994) для инверсных слоев МДП-транзисторов 4. : \omega S = \frac{h}{m}, \ где \omega - резонансная частота квантового резонатора, S - площадь поверхности резонатора, h - масса Планка, а m - квант массы для определенного масштаба (масштаб Планка, масштаб Стони, Природный масштаб, и т.д.). По своей форме "квант циркуляции скорости" совпадает с "квантом магнитного потока" (или "магнитным монополем"!). Поэтому в механике также должен существовать аналог кванта сопротивления фон Клитцинга (квантовый эффект Холла): : R_{GK}=\frac{h}{m^2} \ размерность которого равна "скорость/одномерная массовая плотность". Очевидно, что именно эту размерность и должен иметь настоящий механический импеданс, описывающий волновые явления в среде. Волновой характеристический импеданс В действительности полным аналогом электродинамического LC- контура является анлогичный гравидинамический контур, рассматриваемый в рамках гравидинамики, построенной на гравитационных уравнениях Максвелла. Здесь гравитационный характеристический импеданс определяется как: :: \rho_{G} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_G}{\epsilon_G}} \ Очевидно, что он имеет другую размерность физической величины чем та , которая сегодня используется в механике, базирующейся на законе Гука. Действительно, в рамках старого механистического подхода Гука, наличие механической среды (эфира и пр.) по умолчанию необходимо, поскольку используется коэффициент ее упругости, через который и определяются частота и импеданс колебательных процессов! Но в рамках нового подхода, использующего гравитационные уравнения Максвелла, необходимость в такой упругой среде естественным образом отпадает (и никакой заслуги Эйнштейна в этом нет!). В рамках этого подхода легко определяется гравитационное волновое сопротивление вакуума: :: \rho_{G0} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_G}{\epsilon_G}} = \frac{4\pi G}{c} = 2\alpha \cdot \frac{h}{m_{\alpha}^2} = 2,796696\cdot 10^{-18} \ м2 /(с • кг), где :: \epsilon_G = \frac{1}{4\pi G} = 1,192708\cdot 10^9 \ кг• с2 •м–3 - гравиэлектрическая проницаемость (подобная электрической постоянной); ::G'' - гравитационная постоянная; ::''c - скорость света в вакууме; :: \mu_G = \frac{4\pi G}{c^2} = 9,328772\cdot 10^{-27} \ м / кг - гравимагнитная восприимчивость (подобная магнитной постоянной); :: h \ - постоянная Планка; :: \alpha_E = \frac{e^2}{2\epsilon_E hc} - электрическая постоянная тонкой структуры для квантов электрического заряда; e \ - заряд электрона; :: m_{S} = e\sqrt{\frac{\epsilon_G}{\epsilon_E}} = \frac{e}{\sqrt{4\pi G\epsilon_E}} = \sqrt{\alpha_E}\cdot m_P, \ здесь масса Стони m_{S}\ была впервые предложена Джорджем Джонсоном Стони (1881), задолго до создания квантовой теории. Сегодня этот масштаб массы называют масштаб Стони (Stoney scale), : m_P = \sqrt{\frac{\hbar c}{G}}\ - масса Планка. Размерность волнового характеристического импеданса равна "скорость/одномерная массовая плотность", т.е. совместима с определением кванта циркуляции скорости. Фононный механизм колебаний в твердом теле Фонон — квазичастица, введённая русским учёным Игорем Таммом. Фонон представляет собой квант колебательного движения атомов кристалла. В рамках фононного механизма колебаний в твердом теле достаточно легко связать постоянную Гука и модуль Юнга: : E=\frac{k_G}{a} \ , где a - постоянная кристаллической решетки. Тогда скорость звука в твердом теле может быть представлена через микроскопические и макроскопические параметры среды: : v_{ac}=\sqrt{\frac{E}{\rho_{3Dm}}}=a\sqrt{\frac{k_G}{m}} \ , где \rho_{3Dm}=m/a^3 \ - трехмерная макроскопическая плотность среды, выраженная через микроскопические параметры. Следует отметить, что А.С.Давыдов 5 правильно написав выражение для скорости, допустил ошибку в определении связи между модулем Юнга и коэффициентом Гука (оно и ясно, что теоретик не доводит свои теории до числа). Корректное введение механического импеданса Учитывая микроскопическую природу колебаний в твердом теле, корректное определение характеристического импеданса в механике следующее: : Z_{MI}=\frac{v_{ac}}{\rho_{1D}} \ где : \rho_{1D} = \frac{m}{a}=a^2\rho_{3D} \ - одномерная плотность массы в твердом теле, выраженная через параметр решетки и : m=a^3\rho_{3D} \ - микроскопическая масса ячейки колебаний, выраженная также через параметр решетки. Теперь осталось лишь связать это определение с т.н. "гравитационными волнами". Одномерная плотность вещества связана с модулем Юнга соотношением: : \rho_{1D}=\frac{m}{a}=\frac{E}{\omega^2}=\frac{1}{\mu_G\mu_{Gr}} \ где \mu_{Gr} \ - относительная гравитационная восприимчивость среды, а \omega=\sqrt{\frac{k_G}{m}}=\sqrt{\frac{E}{\rho_{1D}}} \ - частота колебаний среды. Теперь мы можем в явном виде определить относительную гравитационную восприимчивость как: : \mu_{Gr}=\frac{1}{\mu_{G}\rho_{1D}}=\frac{ac^2}{4\pi Gm}=\frac{m_Pa}{m\lambda_P} \ где m_P \ - масса Планка, а \lambda_P \ - длина волны Планка. Из условия \mu_{Gr}=1 \ , которое имеет место быть для вакуума, находим одномерную плотность массы: : \rho_{1D}=\frac{m}{a}=\frac{m_P}{2\lambda_P} \ . Аналогичным образом гравитационную проницаемость среды определяем как: : \epsilon_G\epsilon_{Gr}=\frac{\rho_{1D}}{v_{ac}^2} \ . Тогда относительная проницаемость среды в явном виде будет: : \epsilon_{Gr}=\frac{4\pi G\rho_{1D}}{v_{ac}^2}=\frac{4\pi l_Pmc^2}{am_Pv_{ac}^2} \ где l_P= \frac{\lambda_P}{2\pi} \ - длина Планка. Из условия \epsilon_{Gr}=1 \ , находим ограничение на акустическую скорость v_{ac}=c \ , равную скорости света. Таким образом, распространение гравитационных (или акустических) волн в вакууме автоматически приводит нас к масштабу Планка! Физические параметры гравитационных сред Основные параметры некоторых твердых тел, учитывающие фононные колебания решетки и результирующие значения относительных гравитационных проницаемостей и восприимчивостей приведены в таблице. Из данной таблицы видно, что характеристическое сопротивление твердой среды значительно больше гравитационного волнового сопротивления вакуума (различие почти в 40 порядков!), что приводит к большим трудностям при регистрации гравитационных волн (большое затухание!). Не менее интересен и показатель преломления гравитационной среды - он минимум на четыре порядка превышает аналогичные значения для оптических сред! Таким образом, хотя Чиао 6-9 и учитывает характеристическое гравитационное сопротивление вакуума, но отсутствие учета конкретной среды, в которой он собирается обнаруживать гравитационные волны (квантовые жидкости Холла), а также не учет коэффициента преломления, опять приведет к негативному результату. Смотри также *Масштаб Планка *Природный масштаб *Квант циркуляции скорости *Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума Литература * 1. Зельдович Б.Я. Импеданс и параметрические возбуждения осцилляторов. УФН, т.178, №5, 2008, 489с. * 2. Putterman S.J. (1974). Superfluid hydrodynamics. North-Holland, Amsterdam. * 3. Feynman, R. P. (1955). Application of quantum mechanics to liquid helium. Progress in Low Temperature Physics 1: 17–53. ISSN 00796417. * 4. Yakymakha O.L., Kalnibolotskij Y.M. (1994). "Very-low-frequency resonance of MOSFET amplifier parameters". Solid- State Electronics 37(10),1739-1751 Pdf * 5. Давыдов А.С. Теория твердого тела. М.:Наука, 1976.-636с. * 6. Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). PDF * 7. R.Y. Chiao and W.J. Fitelson. Time and matter in the interaction between gravity and quantum fluids: are there macroscopic quantum transducers between gravitational and electromagnetic waves? In Proceedings of the “Time & Matter Conference” (2002 August 11-17; Venice, Italy), ed. I. Bigi and M. Faessler (Singapore: World Scientific, 2006), p. 85. arXiv: gr-qc/0303089. PDF * 8. R.Y. Chiao. Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: are there experimental consequences? In Science and Ultimate Reality, ed. J.D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies, and C.L.Harper, Jr. (Cambridge:Cambridge University Press, 2004), p. 254. arXiv:gr-qc/0303100. * 9. Raymond Y. Chiao. "New directions for gravitational wave physics via “Millikan oil drops” arXiv:gr-qc/0610146v16 (2009). PDF Категория:Механика Категория:Акустика Категория:Гравитация